


a preface of flowers

by chumpi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, Love, Multi, Sad Josh Dun, Sad Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “I’ve fallen in love with somebody else.”The words hit Tyler hard and fast, slamming against him like the force of a wave on a stormy day at sea.





	a preface of flowers

“I’ve fallen in love with somebody else.” 

 

The words hit Tyler hard and fast, slamming against him like the force of a wave on a stormy day at sea. 

 

He doesnt know how to act in that very moment of silence, does he scream and beg for Josh to tell him that it’s just a prank and that he’ll always love Tyler? Or does he nod once with a small smile and big sad eyes, accepting his fate to be the one Josh had let go of for another. 

 

He doesn’t know what to do because Josh has been his first everything, his first love, his first kiss, his first partner- he’d taken everything form Tyler from his innocence to his heart, and now he’s dropping them on the ground and stomping on them till they’re in pieces like they hadn’t meant a thing to him with only 7 words. 

 

_“I’ve fallen in love with somebody else.”_

 

Josh might have fallen out of love, but Tyler hasn’t. His heart still beats a million miles per second with each gentle brush of their hands and his stomach still turns with butterflies every time he and Josh share a love filled glance. 

 

The look Josh is giving him now is not filled with any of the once familiar love, instead it’s been replaced with guilt and pity and it makes Tyler want to throw up. 

 

His hands fist at his sides, bile rises in his throat and he can’t bring himself to spit out any of the hateful words he wants to chuck at Josh. He wants to cry, to scream and throw things, smash his fist into the wall he’s leaning against and then cry some more. 

 

Instead, he manages a solemn nod and forces himself to choke out a few words to please Josh’s worrying gaze. “Okay. I’m glad you told me.” 

 

He isn’t glad, not in the slightest. He doesn’t know if he’s happier with Josh outright telling him, or if he would’ve kept it a secret and pretended to keep loving Tyler. Because Josh had put up a good act, they’d been fine for the past few weeks, going out on cutesy little dates, sharing food at restaurants and fucking like rabbits at night. 

 

But then again, maybe Tyler was just blind to the real seriousness of the situation.

Josh hasn’t kissed him in two weeks, hadnt held his hand while they were walking around and hadn’t said ‘I love you’ for longer than Tyler could count. 

Maybe, just maybe, Josh had fallen out of love, and Tyler was just too stupid to realise.

 

“Who?” He asks finally, stood in the doorway of their- _his_ room as Josh packs up his stuff into a small suitcase they had used when they went on tour as a band- the band, what would they do now? Would Josh drop out and Tyler would be forces to find another drummer? Would Tyler become a solo artist? Could he even fathom spending months with Josh singing on stage after tonight? He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to think about it.

 

“Debby-“ Josh says quietly, snapping Tyler from his thoughts and Tyler’s heart breaks for a second time that night.

 

Debby, Debby Ryan. Josh’s ex girlfriend. He should’ve known, should’ve actually paid attention when Josh told him more and more often that he was going to see Debby or that he had to cancel their movie nights because Debby needed him. 

 

He hadn’t suspected anything, because josh had always talked to debby somewhat, Tyler hadn’t felt threatened because he was still friends with his ex Jenna and it hadn’t been a problem between him and Josh- but now? He understood.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Tyler says to an empty house as he sits down on the ground and allows himself to cry. 

Josh is gone now and he’s alone.


End file.
